Solitude
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Après le festival HIME, Natsuki se demande à présent, le but de son existence.


Une nouvelle journée vient de commencer. Mais je n'ai strictement aucune envie de me lever. Je n'ai pas non plus envie d'aller en cours. Je ne désire plus rien…  
Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. À présent que le festival des HIME est terminé, j'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu le but de ma vie, l'envie de vivre. Si seulement, je n'avais pas été ressuscitée, cela aurait été bien plus simple.  
Je reste là, couchée dans mon lit à broyer du noir. Me demandant toujours le pourquoi de mon existence.

Mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. Malheureusement pour moi, le son de mon portable augmente avec la durée de l'appel. Et très rapidement, ce bruit insupportable m'obligea à me lever et à prendre l'objet dans ma main. Sans plus attendre, je le lance à travers ma chambre. L'appareil se brise contre le mur ce qui délivre enfin mes pauvres oreilles. Je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder qui m'avait appelé. Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai envie de voir personne.

A l'extérieur, il fait gris comme dans mon cœur.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'existe ? Dans quel but suis-je venue au monde ?  
Je m'avance lentement dans mon salon tel un zombie jusqu'à devant ma télévision. Je regarde l'écran ou plutôt je passe mon temps à zapper, juste pour avoir une image devant mes yeux fatigués, juste pour avoir quelque chose qui me change les idées. Mais impossible de sortir de mon humeur maussade.

C'est au tour de mon téléphone fixe de m'agacer avec sa sonnerie. Je le prends avec mes deux mains et le balance aussi fort que je le peux, à travers tout l'appartement.  
Je tombe à genou en cachant mon visage avec mes mains. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Une rage m'empoigna et je me mets à détruire la totalité de mon appartement. Quitte à me blesser, j'ai un terrible besoin d'anéantir tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi.  
Mes mains saignent à cause des verres brisés, mais je ne prête pas attention à ce genre de détail, plus rien n'a vraiment d'importance à présent.  
Désormais, mon appartement était sans dessus, sans dessous. Mais malgré cela, je ne me sens toujours pas apaisée, cette boule d'angoisse est encore présente dans mon estomac. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je les essuie rapidement avant de décider de sortir prendre l'air. Je veux à tout prix quitter cet état pitoyable.

J'enfile rapidement ma combinaison de moto, prie les clés et file vers le parking sans même fermer la porte derrière moi. Je grimpe sur mon seul ami fidèle depuis la disparition de Duran.

A cet instant, le ciel commença à pleurer mon départ.

Je roule à plus de 200km/h, voir plus, cela n'a plus d'importance. La vitesse me donne une sensation de légèreté, comme si je quittais cette existence qui me pèse tant. Sans me rendre compte, je suis arrivée là où ma mère était morte. Là où j'aurais pue moi aussi, quitter ce monde. Intérieurement, je me demandais comment j'ai bien pue faire pour manquer à deux reprise la grande délivrance. J'ai toujours détestée ma mère pour m'avoir abandonnée seule dans ce monde et plus encore pour le fait qu'elle m'avait vendue à la SEARS.

Où est dont ma place dans ce bas monde ?

Je n'en ai aucune, je ne possède rien car j'ai déjà tout perdu, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Ma rage de vengeance qui était le seul et unique but de mon existence jusqu'ici, a elle aussi, disparue.  
Les pluies et mes larmes se mêlent sur mon visage ravagé par le désespoir. Je regarde la mer qui représente parfaitement mon âme, un chemin à perte de vue sans horizon et les vagues, le trouble dans mon esprit.  
Je remonte sur mon engin et part à une vitesse folle, nulle ne le sait où. Je ne veux plus vivre, à quoi bon, je n'ai plus ma place. Ma vie, je l'ai perdu le jour où ma mère décéda. Mon corps a certes survécu à l'accident, mais mon âme y avait péris en même temps que tout ce qui m'était cher.

Soudain, deux grandes lumières blanches m'éclairent et après, c'est le noir total.

J'ai comme l'impression de flotter dans les ténèbres.

Serais-je enfin morte ? Alors pourquoi ce calme est-il si oppressant, voir même angoissante ?

Je suis condamnée à être torturée jusqu'à la fin des temps… Même morte, je ne rencontre pas la paix dans mon âme… Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

« Pourquoi ?! », je crie de toutes mes forces.

J'ai beau hurlé de tout mon énergie, plus personne ne pouvait m'entendre désormais. Je suis destinée à errer seule dans mes tourments et mon chagrin, et ce pour l'éternité.  
Soudain, je sens quelque chose me toucher, quelque chose d'humide. Pourtant, je ne vois rien à part les ténèbres tout autour de moi.

Natsuki…

Qui vient de m'appeler ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ? Non, je suis destinée à errer ici, pour toujours ! Ici, au moins, je ne dérange personne, je ne suis un poids pour personne. J'ai ma place ! Je suis enfin là où je devais être, c'est-à-dire morte…

Natsuki, je t'en prie…

Une lumière brille, la voix provenait de là. J'hésite à me diriger vers cette lueur blanche, là où l'on m'appelait. Quelqu'un avait besoin de moi ?! Mais qui ?  
La petite lumière s'agrandit de plus en plus et se dirige dans ma direction. Très rapidement, je ferme les yeux sous l'éblouissement.

« Natsuki ? » me demande une voix qui désormais m'était familière.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux pour me rendre que je suis couchée dans un lit. Ce qui attire immédiatement mon attention, est le fait qu'une personne en larme me tient la main.

« Shizuru… », j'articule avec beaucoup de mal, ma respiration me faisait atrocement souffrir.

Elle se jette dans mes bras pour m'enlacer, en faisant bien attention de ne pas appuyer sur mes blessures. Cette sensation est tellement agréable. Je regarde tout autour de moi avec un air désemparé.

« Je ne suis pas morte ? », je me demande à moi-même à voix haute.

« Baka ! Comment oses-tu faire cela ! », me rétorque Shizuru en sanglotant, « Nous étions tous tellement inquiets pour toi ! »

Nous ? Je me tourne pour regarder dans la pièce et vit un sacré monde endormis assis ou couchée dans la chambre. Il y avait Mai, Mikoto, Midori, même Nao était là et d'autre que je ne cite pas car ma tête me fait mal à trop réfléchir.  
Ils étaient donc tous inquiets à mon sujet ? Oui, désormais, j'ai des véritables amis…  
Je me tourne pour voir la personne à qui j'ai causée le plus de soucis… Cette personne qui s'était toujours occupée et qui avait toujours prise soin de moi. Shizuru avait toujours été là pour moi quel que soit la situation.

Je me sens stupide et méprisable…

Comment ai-je pue oublier mes amis ? Et surtout, mon être le plus cher, Shizuru.  
Pourra-t-elle un jour me pardonner pour ma stupidité ?

À ce moment là, elle me sourit tendrement comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, ce sourire chaleureux que seule moi pouvais y avoir le droit, ce sourire qui réchauffe mon cœur brisé et qui le recolle petit à petit. Rien que cela suffit à calmer un instant mon esprit tourmenté.

« Que ferais-je sans toi, Natsuki ? Si tu venais à disparaître, mon monde s'écroulerait. » me déclare-t-elle de sa douce voix encore tremblante.

Ces mots m'ont fait chavirer, comme si je revenais enfin à la vie, après plusieurs années. Ces paroles ont balayées les doutes et les craintes de mon âme qui me torturaient. Je me rends compte à quel point Shizuru était importante à mes yeux, à quel point elle m'était précieuse. Mon monde gravitait autour du sien et vice-versa.

« Gomen, Shizuru… Gomen… », je déclare en fondant en larme, mais ces larmes ne me faisait pas mal, au contraire, elles adoucissaient mon cœur.

Shizuru m'embrasse lentement sur le front pour me rassurer et me dire que tout allait bien se passer désormais. Je prends son magnifique visage entre mes mains, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retirer, et prend possession de ses douces lèvres. Et elle me rend tendrement en retour le baiser.  
Pourquoi chercher trop loin, alors que ma raison de vivre était juste sous mes yeux ? Et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse car…

« Je t'aime, Shizuru. »


End file.
